


【贾农】白猫

by sisiii



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisiii/pseuds/sisiii
Summary: “你的耳朵好软啊”
Relationships: 黄明昊/陈立农
Kudos: 10





	【贾农】白猫

兽化

夜深。  
洁白无瑕的猫走到黄明昊的面前，黄明昊停下了手中的笔，他知道是谁。  
白猫蹭了蹭黄明昊的手，黄明昊摸了摸白猫软软的脑袋，又把它抱了起来，丢到了床上，床上很软，可白猫却很娇贵地叫着，在几声之后，白猫变成了人。

陈立农可能是很累了，尾巴和耳朵都没变成人的模样，只是将最敏感的部位都暴露在黄明昊的面前，陈立农的膝盖是粉红色的，就像他的人和现在房间的环境一样。

因为有了人形的耳朵和还没变回去的猫耳朵，陈立农现在的听力比谁都敏锐，黄明昊就一直盯着陈立农白白净净的大腿，坐到陈立农的身边，陈立农的脸红红的，不知道为什么，闭着眼睛，发出一点点微弱的鼾声。

黄明昊伸手摸摸陈立农的耳朵，手指尖一碰到，陈立农就像触电一样，打了个激灵。黄明昊似乎发现了一个新的玩法，勾了勾嘴角。

喂，别装睡了。

黄明昊把陈立农抱起，横坐在自己的身上，陈立农脸更红了，不自觉地飘向别的地方，黄明昊倒也不生气，只是笑眯眯地看着陈立农，把陈立农的脸掰过来。

黄明昊一边帮陈立农褪去碍人的衣物，一边用手轻轻碰触敏感的猫耳朵，每一次碰触，黄明昊都会坏心思地用指甲扣一扣猫耳朵，陈立农也都在微微颤抖，很痒馁。

衣物被褪下，黄明昊的手却还停留在粉粉嫩嫩和陈立农一样可爱的猫耳朵上，黄明昊的衣服却完好无损，甚至有些整齐，和光溜溜的陈立农构成一副春夜的美好画卷。

黄明昊的手时不时去碰陈立农最敏感的尾巴，陈立农没辙，总是被搞得脸红红的，不知所措的看着黄明昊，这种单纯的眼神，不可能使黄明昊产生怜悯之心，只会使黄明昊更加大胆地触摸，更加欣赏陈立农的表情。

陈立农大口的喘着气，黄明昊看到面前的美人这样，不觉发笑：“我还没开始呢。”陈立农羞地低下头，黄明昊笑了笑：“你这样，我真的好喜欢。”黄明昊用手轻轻抬起陈立农的头。

黄明昊伸进一只手指，陈立农闷哼了一声，黄明昊挑挑眉，又马上伸进三只手指。

陈立农叫出了声，尾巴却一反常态的耷拉下来，捶在黄明昊的手上，脸红红的就跟喝过酒一样。  
“你好好看啊。”黄明昊不知道为什么突然停下手上的动作，陈立农不适地小声地说了几个字，黄明昊没有听到。

“眼睛好看”黄明昊轻轻的用唇点在陈立农的眼距间“鼻子也好看”又轻轻点了陈立农优越的鼻子，“你怎么怎么好看啊，哥哥”陈立农被这声哥哥逗的脸红，干嘛啦，干嘛总是在这个时候叫的这么好听。

“Justin，不…要叫…我哥啊……”陈立农几乎是喘着说完整句话，黄明昊也不给他机会，直接将自己的替身送进了陈立农的软软的蜜穴。

陈立农只感觉自己的下半身要裂了，想说话，却被顶弄地叫着毫无意义的单音节。黄明昊看到陈立农的这个样子，坏心眼地又抚摸陈立农的耳朵，陈立农永远都无法想到看到自己现在的样子到底有多想让人肏干。不干就不是男人，黄明昊一直秉承着这个理念。

依然继续着……


End file.
